The present technology relates to an image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus that includes such an image pickup device.
In recent years, an image pickup device, such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor and a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) has been widely in use for a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and the like. Such an image pickup device may be configured to include on each pixel basis, for example, a photodiode, and a signal readout circuit for externally reading out a photoelectric conversion signal that is obtained by the photodiode. The signal readout circuit may be configured to include, for example, a transfer transistor, an amplifying transistor, a reset transistor, a selection transistor, and the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-205022). In some cases, these transistors may be shared among the plurality of photodiodes.
To aim at achievement of the low illuminance characteristics comparable to a currently-available ultrasensitive image sensor, it is desired to reduce a capacitance in a signal readout circuit for improving the conversion efficiency of an image pickup device. In the past, for example, diffusive device separation regions may have been formed on either side of an FD (Floating Diffusion) section and the like.